


kindergarten boyfriend

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Heathers, Heartbreak, Heathers References, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: **PLEASE READ THE TAGS, THERE IS POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING MATERIAL IN HERE**
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	kindergarten boyfriend

During recess on his first day of kindergarten, Mikey Way met a boy with a big smile, scraped knees, and a band-aid on his nose. Mikey didn't think he had ever seen a boy with such big, pretty eyes. To his surprise, the boy walked over to the swing Mikey was sitting on. "Hi!", he greeted, grinning even wider than before at him. Mikey was shocked. The other kids almost never talked to him, and when they did, they didn't smile at him. Not like this, anyway.

"Hi...", Mikey squeaked, smiling softly at the boy with the pretty eyes and, for the first time, noticing that he had a soccer ball tucked under his arm. He glanced at the group of boys playing soccer (or, rather, waiting for this boy) by a big oak tree. The pretty boy followed his gaze and shrugged. "You looked lonely. I can play soccer with them tomorrow." He tossed the ball back to the others and sat on the swing next to Mikey's, scraping his feet on the mulch below the swingset. "I'm Mikey." "I'm Pete." 

As it turned out, Mikey and Pete had a lot in common. They both liked adventure stories, dogs, unicorns, and Spiderman. The two quickly became best friends, which soothed the pain of Mikey's older brother, who he loved fiercely, being on the opposite side of the elementary school from him. Pete thought Mikey was smart and cool, and Mikey thought Pete was sweet and amazing at sports. But Pete didn't end up playing soccer with the other boys the next day, or the day after that, or any day that year. He just lay in the grass next to Mikey, and they talked and laughed.

That Valentine's Day, Pete, being five, didn't understand the romantic aspect of the holiday or that it was at all abnormal to get butterflies in your stomach every time you saw your best friend, but he knew it was a day to get gifts for people who meant a lot to you, and so he bought Mikey a bracelet with a unicorn charm on it. Mikey wore it always.

The other kids cared about popularity, and would only hang out with the boys who were good at sports and well-liked, but Pete didn't really seem to notice the difference, and Mikey loved that about him. And they were inseparable for all of kindergarten, and all of first grade. Then, second grade hit, and Pete was told by his friends from soccer that Mikey was "weird", and Pete being friends with him was "gay". Pete didn't even really know what "gay" meant, but he desperately wanted these boys to like him, so he didn't hang out with Mikey anymore. At first, Pete was always "too busy", always "would do it tomorrow", and then he just stopped acknowledging Mikey's existence at all.

Pete felt bad about it. He liked Mikey and everything. But he knew the other boy would find new friends, and totally forget about him, right?  
***

Mikey stood on the surface of the bridge above the big lake near his school, looked up at the moon, and cried softly. It was a warm night, but the teenage boy was freezing cold. He was now in his senior year of high school, but he couldn't enjoy any of it. He couldn't enjoy anything anymore. He knew it was ridiculous that he still wasn't over Pete, but he couldn't help it. 

Pete had quickly become one of the school district's star soccer players. He was such an asshole, conventionally attractive with muscles and short blonde hair. Mikey remembered what a sweetheart Pete had been back in elementary school. What had happened? Now, Mikey had to avoid him in the halls unless he wanted to get shoved into a fucking locker, girls were always flocking around him, making out with him, or getting dumped by him, and he was almost unrecognizable. All Mikey wanted was to see that kid with the messy brown hair and the crooked teeth and beautiful eyes one more time. Was that too much to ask?

Meanwhile, Mikey had been taking comfort in the one thing that still made him happy: memories of kindergarten. Anyone, kid or adult, who met the boy now would likely consider him weird and childish. All he ever wore, for instance, was fluffy pastel clothing with cute patterns. Sweaters that were size extra large were his favourite, even though he was an extra small. They were soft, easy to hide in, and you couldn't really see tears when they had been wiped on a pastel pink sweater. The sweaters also made it a lot harder to see how dangerously small, thin, and weak he was underneath. Mikey was known throughout the school as "that kid who dresses like a five-year-old girl". No one knew why, of course, because Pete would rather have died than admitted that he had ever been friends with Mikey. But Mikey watched the cartoons he had in kindergarten, ate candy until his teeth rotted like he had in kindergarten, in hopes that it would somehow bring Pete back.

Now that Mikey thought of it, it had been ridiculous of him to ever have thought Pete could love him. They were both seventeen now, all grown up, and recognized the way high school life worked. Maybe Mikey was just meant to be alone, he thought. But hadn't his parents always told him to never give up on his dreams? He wanted to have a dream, one he would never, ever wake up from. 

Yes, he and Pete would ride on the back of a pegasus together, up and up into the sky, and they'd talk and smile and giggle and kiss, and then, Mikey knew, everything would be okay. They would fly over the entire town, the entire county, the entire state, to a new kindergarten. And in this one, recess would last forever. Squeezing his eyes shut tight as he could, Mikey leaned over the railing, climbed up it, and felt the night wind on his skin. And then he jumped.  
***

Pete would always be very, very grateful that he had been kept late at soccer practice that night, although he remembered being mildly annoyed by the delay at the time. It had already gotten dark when he started to walk home, and he decided to take a shortcut home, going around the lake instead of taking his usual route. When Pete reached the late, he blinked. There was someone standing on the bridge. This late at night? Stargazing, probably, he thought to himself, but then, he saw the person climb up onto the railing. Pete's heart jumped up into his throat, and he ran as fast as he could over to the bridge. Pete Wentz may not have been the nicest person in the universe, but he was NOT going to casually stand by and watch someone kill themselves. 

Pete's original plan of action was to climb up onto the bridge, but then the person jumped, and he knew what he had to do. Lining himself up directly with where the blurry figure was going to fall, Pete caught them, then fell backwards, breaking his leg. Finally, in a moment of white-hot pain, he caught a clear glimpse of the person's face, and his heart sank. It was Mikey Way, the boy he was in mad, desperate love with. And that was his last thought before they both fainted.  
***

Pete woke up in the hospital bed next to Mikey's, hooked up to an IV machine. The love of his life smiled softly at him. "Y-you're up.", he whispered. Pete nodded, giggling sadly. "I love you, Mikeyway." And as he told Pete he loved him back, Mikey realized that his perfect world had been here on Earth all along.

***

“You have all your things, yeah?”, Mikey asked, smiling, as he handed his son his light pink lunchbox. “Yeah!”, he grinned, and Mikey teared up as he ran down to the bus. Pete squeezed his hand. Mikey could barely believe their darling son was already starting his first day of kindergarten.


End file.
